Atlas/Western Asia
Covering the old cradle of Western civilisation, the Levant and Arabia are now divided between two new civilising forces — the Romans and the Saracens. Unlike Europe proper, a great deal of these lands — especially Greece and northern Arabia — are well-developed and are amongst some of the richest lands in the whole world, being the umbilicus of a trade route between Europe, India and China. Azerbaijan A land of mountains, the soils of Azerbaijan are poor and grant only the smallest amount of crops available. It is thus unsurprising that the nomads here tend to live a predatory lifestyle against their neighbours. Available resources *file:tribute.png: 5 Kartvelia Despite the rocky and inhospitable terrain, this land — also called Georgia by the Romans — has a propensity for some of the best vines in the world. Available resources *file:rare.png:Wine *file:tribute.png: 10 Hayasdan These lands belong to the Armenians. Once masters of eastern Asia and northern Syria, they however have since fallen on evil days. Trebizond Despite its rocky and mountainous terrain, this land is known as the meeting place of east and west, and grants access to the plains of Cappadocia as well as the Zagros and the Caucasus. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 5 *file:Bonus.png: Intelligence Network Kordestan A rough and broken land, the denizens of this country make their living as both hunters and warriors alike. Available resources *file:rare.png: Falcons *file:tribute.png: 10 *file:Supply_Centre.png available Cappadocia The hills and plains of Cappadocia are known as the famed proving grounds of the mighty Roman Empire and have done so ever since they were mastered by Rome. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 10 *file:Bonus.png: Mercenaries Bosporus While Rome itself met its end when Odovacar, the leader of a Germanic tribe called the Ostrogoths, marched into the city and claimed it for himself, the eastern part of the Empire remained intact and has continued to do so for the past five centuries or so, ensconced within the walls of Byzantium, straddling the great straits which divides these two territories. Thessaly Available resources *file:tribute.png: 20 *file:Bonus.png: Eureka — Civics Galatia This sparsely populated plain nevertheless is vital for one thing: horses. For this reason, this territory is also idea for the spywork on which all kings rely on. Available resources *file:rare.png: Horses *file:Bonus.png: Spy school Iraq The so-called "cradle of civilisation", this land continues to remain the capital of great empires, and the Abbasid caliphate is no exception. Levant Although no longer considered where the sun first rises, the Levant still remains a very bright sun which can shed its light on new discoveries or wealth....or possibly even both. *file:rare.png: Relics *file:tribute.png: 15 *file:Bonus.png: Wonder of the World Morea The Morea is now the beating heart of the Byzantine world, with silk — once the preserve of the distant Chinese — now being manufactured here for use by despot and deacon alike. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Silk *file:bonus.png: Transport requisition *file:supply Centre.png available Jerusalem The birthplace of two religions, and revered by three, this sandy and arid land is dominated by a long strip of coastal plain in the north, and arid mountains further south. Although the recent Muslim settlers have been compassionate enough to leave access to Jerusalem's shrines open to access by all faiths resident therein, there is a strong risk that this land may become a new faultline that will break open between the Christian west and the increasingly Islamic east. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 10 *file:Bonus.png: Missionaries Cyprus This sunny island, once known for its copper mines in antiquity, is now host to one of the many exports from the east brought in by Muslim conquerors: cotton. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Cotton *file:Tribute.png: 10 Crete This small but not insignificant island is a vital waypoint between Greece, Africa and Western Asia, and is populated by a hardy and rugged race of men who can be counted on to serve in your armies. Available resources *file:Rare.png: Fish *file:tribute.png: 20 *file:supply Centre.png available Hejaz These desert mountains play host to a series of small towns, among which lies Mecca, the birthplace of Islam and a vital trade hub between north and south. Available resources *file:tribute.png: 20 *file:Bonus.png: Missionaries Khelij *file:tribute.png: 5 *file:bonus.png: Bonus — Wealth